At School
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: AU: Tsuzuki es el campeón de Basketball en el instituto. Hisoka un chico algo rebelde pero excelente alumno. ¿Qué ocurriría si se llegan a conocer en un ambiente en el cual no estamos acostumbrados a verlos? –Slash-
1. Atrapado en el intento

/ _Para variar un poco mis fics, he decidido hacer uno de Yami no Matsuei Ojalá le valla bien!_  
/ _Pues este es un **AU **_**Universo alterno** _Es decir, he tomado los personajes de Yami y los he ambientado en un escenario totalmente distinto.  
Intente que tuvieran sus mismas personalidades, pero les he cambiado las edades. Ahí ustedes se darán cuenta. _

_**Advertencia**: **S**honen ai - **Y**aoi_

______A**_t _** _S**c**_**h**oo_**l  
**Chapter 1.- Atrapado en el intento._

Dejo caer el cigarro, aun prendido, al raso suelo del baño de hombres. Lanzo una mirada despreocupada al espejo mostrándose a si mismo con un aspecto horrible, se acomodo un poco el pelo, mientras pisaba con la planta del zapato el cigarrillo, dejando una leve línea de humo en el aire hasta extinguirse por completo. El sonido del timbre lo obligó a salir del recinto dirigiéndose hacia su próxima clase.  
  
Al entrar en el iluminado salón, dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros que le saludaron vagamente con la mano, mientras el se limitaba a sentarse en su puesto, al fondo del salón.  
  
-Pagina 156, En el año 1800 Japón.... – la profesora de Historia comenzó con su clase mientras el suspiraba y tomaba apuntes, sin intentar perder nada importante, y tampoco llegando a ser exagerado como su compañero de unos bancos mas allá que no perdía palabra alguna.  
  
Suspiro largamente antes de apoyar los brazos en la mesa, y apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos, imitando una almohada. Cerro fuertemente los ojos intentando recuperar un poco el sueño que había perdido anoche por haberse amanecido estudiando.  
  
-Kurosaki, si me haces el favor de seguir la lectura....- la voz de la profesora le hizo volver en si y buscar desesperadamente un dialogo en el libro.

* * *

Entro por la puerta del colegio con la mochila al hombro y un bolso colgando del otro, al entrar, varias chicas agitaban la mano al saludarlo, mientras esbozaban una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas parecían arder. El simplemente les sonreía ampliamente y murmuraba un débil "Buenos Días"  
  
Siguió su camino hasta llegar al gran y moderno gimnasio del instituto, donde lo esperaba el resto del equipo.  
  
-¡Asato, has tardado una eternidad! – el entrenador del equipo frunció el ceño mientras le indicaba a Tsuzuki que se apresurara a entrar al camerino.  
-Lo siento... esque había olvidado el almuerzo en casa y he tenido que devolverme....- anuncio Tsuzuki entrando al camarín donde sus compañeros lo esperaban.  
-Buenos días Tsuzuki, ayer has estado genial!  
Tsuzuki le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.  
-Por cierto, el director a mandando a llamarte, te espera en la próxima hora....  
-¿Qué? De seguro es por lo de las tutorías- dijo Tsuzuki mientras terminaba de desabrocharse la camisa y pasaba por su cuerpo la polera del equipo de Basketball.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por las posillos, observando vagamente a los alumnos pasar a su lado y siendo mayormente observado, fingiendo no escuchar murmullos mal disimulados.  
  
Siguió caminando lentamente hasta notar que había un gran grupo de estudiantes apretados unos contra otros, formando un gran circulo alrededor del ancho pasillo, donde ovacionaban y aplaudían a un grupo de gente que se encontraba en medio del gentío, pero que Hisoka no alcanzaba a ver.  
Tampoco le interesaba. Escuchaba una risa estridente y contagiosa, algo avergonzada que venia desde el centro del circulo de gente.  
  
-¡Vamos, no es para tanto! Hehe – una voz masculina y suave. Hisoka rodó los ojos algo molesto a la vez que fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué demonios ocurría allí?  
  
Volteo la vista hacia un par de chicas que venían caminando hacia el monton de gente y comentaban entusiasmados.  
  
-¡Han vuelto a ganar!  
-¡SII! Todo gracias al guapo Asato. 

Así que eso era. El equipo de Basketball del colegio, que había ido al campeonato nacional, había vuelto victorioso. Y al parecer, ese tal Asato, había sido el mas sobresaliente en el partido. Como siempre.

Hisoka siguió su camino ignorando a la gran multitud reunida a la mitad del pasillo, totalmente impertinentes.  
Volteo la vista observando desde un punto mas lejano a los jugadores del equipo. Pero al voltearse atrapo a unos grandes ojos violáceos observándolo fijamente. Sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego alzar la ceja y seguir su camino.

* * *

-¿¡Que quiere decir con eso!? – pregunto alterado Tsuzuki mientras se levantaba de la silla exigiendo una explicación con el gesto. 

El director lo observo severamente indicándole con la mirada que tomara asiento, Tsuzuki miro hacia un costado de la oficina mientras se sentaba en silencio.  
-Te hemos dado todo el año para mejorar tus notas, creímos en ti cuando nos aseguraste que te superarías, que no te era necesario un tutor, pero por lo que veo, solo fueron palabras....- El director finalizo mientras luego de sostener la mirada de Tzusuki volvió a unos documentos firmándolos rápidamente.  
-Pero... los entrenamientos....- continuo Tsuzuki molesto - ¡No pienso dejar el equipo!  
-Lo se... – comento el director enfocando su mirada oculta por las gafas hacia los ojos violetas del jugador de Basketball – por lo mismo.... las tutorías serán luego de los entrenamientos.  
  
Tzusuki suspiro, abrió uno de sus ojos violetas para observar al director que luego de firmar le tendía un papel verde.  
-Y esto? – pregunto abriendo su otro ojo para encarar al director.  
-Debes entregarle esto a tu tutor, son tus materias reprobadas.  
Tsuzuki alzo una ceja antes de tomar el papel verde con preocupación, observo el listado de materias reprobadas y pensó por primera vez que el directo, quizás, tenia razón. -Genial.... – dijo sarcásticamente mientras dejaba el papel en la mesa y volvía a cerrar los ojos - ¿Y quien se supone que será mi tutor?  
-Es un chico de 1-A, es un genio con respecto a cualquier asignatura, el mejor de su clase y su nivel, de seguro te hará de mucha ayuda.  
-¡Pero si no es mas que un crió! – Exclamo Tzusuki alterado.  
El director frunció en ceño, mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-Solo va un curso debajo de ti..... – comento con una mirada fría que hizo sentir al joven Tsuzuki bastante pequeño.  
-Hasta pronto señor Asato, lo espero aquí en una semana para que me informe de las tutorías...- dijo el director levantándose de su asiento en un gesto que no admitía replicas. Tzusuki bufo y le dio la espalda cruzando la puerta de la oficina antes de escuchar la voz del director. - ¡Olvidas el papel!- Suspiro por tercera vez en el día antes de devolverse, coger el papel y abandonar rápidamente la oficina.

* * *

-¿Quién ha sido el mejor de la clase?  
-Kurosaki otra vez...  
-¿¡Otra vez!? 

Salió del salón rápidamente seguido por los murmullos luego de que les entregaran su ultimo examen de literatura. Satisfecho con el resultado lo había guardado y había salido de la clase sin admitir ningún comentario de nadie.  
  
-Hisoka!!! – una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo para encontrarse a Lettice, una chica tranquila, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos celestes, delgada y un poco mas bajita que el, con la cual estudiaba algunas tardes. Desde hacia un mes le daba tutorías, por petición del director, y el sin problema había accedido, después de todo, siempre había congeniado con Lettice.

Sonrió vagamente y espero a que lo alcanzara.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Hisoka mientras seguía caminando con Lettice a su lado ordenándose un poco la larga caberla castaña, la cual se había alborotado un poco en la carrera.  
-Nada, solo quería que fuéramos juntos a almorzar, ayer no me esperaste! – reclamo la joven fingiendo estar enojada. -¿Qué ocurre, Hisoka?  
Hisoka la observo un momento, si no fuera por aquélla chica, estaría todo el día solo, no tenia amigos en su salón, la mayoría le tenia envidia, y las chicas solo reían nerviosas cuando las veía.  
-Nada... ¿cómo te fue en tu examen de geografía? – pregunto Hisoka alivianando el tono de su voz, mientras se dirigían a la cafetería para almorzar.  
-Excelente! No se que haría sin tus tutorías, Hisoka...  
El chico sonrió. No sabia aun como le explicaría a Lettice que esta mañana el director le había asignado a un nuevo estudiante, y que ella, debido a su –ahora- alto rendimiento, debería seguir por su cuenta.

Bajo la mirada mientras se armaba de valor. Suspiro profundamente sin despegar la mirada del suelo.  
-Lettice...yo.... AUCH!  
Hisoka se llevo una mano a su brazo derecho, donde alguien lo había pasado a llevar. Volteo la vista hacia la izquierda, observando a dos altos chicos que se tiraban desde una gran distancia, el uno al otro, un balón de Basketball.  
-Es Asato...- murmuro Lettice a Hisoka, quien miraba ceñudo a la pareja de deportistas.  
Asato, Había corrido desde el pasillo continuo, para atajar el balón que le había arrojado su compañero, y en el intento, había empujado a Hisoka sin querer.-Esto... lo siento chico... – dijo Asato un tanto avergonzado y con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.  
El chico alto de ojos violetas y pelo castaño que Hisoka había atrapado observándole unas horas antes, se acercaba a el con el balón en la mano, y la otra atrás de la cabeza, de seguro con intenciones de disculparse.  
  
Hisoka bufo y entro rápidamente a la cafetería sentando en una mesa apartada mientras Lettice corría atrás de el.

**N O X **

****

****

**- Continuara -**


	2. Disgustos mal disimulados

/ _Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic tan particular xD Muchas gracias por los Reviews y ojalá les valla gustando, tanto como a mi escribirlo._  
/ _Pues este es un **AU **_**Universo alterno** _Es decir, he tomado los personajes de Yami y los he ambientado en un escenario totalmente distinto.  
intente que tuvieran sus mismas personalidades, pero les he cambiado las edades. Ahí ustedes se darán cuenta. _

**_Advertencia_**_: **S**honen ai – **Y**aoi _

A**_t _**_S**c**_**h**oo**_l_**_  
Chapter 2.- __Disgustos mal disimulados _

-Hisoka...  
Saco sus palillos mientras tragaba rápidamente el almuerzo que se había preparado la noche pasada.  
-¿No crees que....  
Ni siquiera sabia que era lo que se echaba a la boca, el simplemente, cogía con los palillos y tragaba.  
-...no es para tanto?  
Dejo los palillo al lado de su almuerzo, para encarar a la chica de ojos azules que lo miraba entre preocupada y extrañada.  
¡¿El exagerado?! Pero si esos idiotas, no hacían mas que lucirse con sus balones de basketball arrasando con cualquier idio... ¡Con cualquiera que estuviera en su camino!  
Miro hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de la chica. Pestaño un par de veces y observo que por la puerta, venían entrando los dos jugadores de hace un rato.  
-El que me arroyo era.... – pregunto Hisoka como un comentario fijando su vista en la pareja de amigos que seguían con los balones en las manos, atrayendo muchas miradas femeninas.  
-Asato, Tsuzuki Asato – respondió la chica automáticamente mientras, también, observaba a la pareja de jugadores.- ¡Es guapísimo!  
Hisoka ignoro el comentario y frunció el ceño. Asato parecía ser un chico que no por querer, atraía la atención femenina, en cambio su compañero, se lucia un y otra vez haciendo gracias en el balón. Engreído.

Termino de comer –tragar- lo que le quedaba de almuerzo y observo como su amiga comenzaba, recién, el suyo. Por cierto, aun debía decirle lo de las ....  
-Ah! Hisoka, antes de que ocurriría lo del incidente, ibas a decirle algo... – dijo la chica luego de tragar su comida. Hisoka parpadeo un par de veces y se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Esto... yo... es decir, el director me ha pedido que le haga tutorías a otra persona, ya que tu no necesitas mi ayuda....- Hisoka había decidido decirlo todo de una vez y salir rápido de todo el problema.

La chica lo examino un momento con la mirada, mientras masticaba su comida. Hisoka alzo una ceja. ¿Es que acaso le daba igual?  
-Y bien?...- pregunto Hisoka, ya sintiéndose incomodo por el silencio de la chica.  
-¿Que quieres que te diga?  
-Pues...  
-¡vamos Hisoka! No pensarías que te querría siempre como tutor....  
El chico enrojeció levemente mientras bajaba la mirada.  
-Claro que no....- dijo sintiéndose como un idiota.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Quien es? – pregunto Lettice observando a Hisoka con las mejillas coloreadas.  
-¿Qu-que? – pregunto el rubio sin entender nada.  
Lettice suspiro largamente y rodó los ojos.  
-A quien debes darle tutorías... –respondió la chica aburriéndose de todo eso.  
-N-no lo se – respondió Hisoka dándose cuenta de aquel punto.

* * *

-Vamos niñitas! ¡ Corran, Corran! 

Tsuzuki acelero mas la carera, pasando a algunos compañeros del equipo que parecían totalmente rendidos. El prefería dejar el descanso para la hora de tutoría y practicar a su tiempo lo máximo posible.  
-¡Mas rápido Asato, hoy estas muy lento!

Cerro los ojos mientras corría mas rápido alrededor de la amplia cancha de basketball del gimnasio. Un balón paso por la mitad de la cancha, Tsuzuki le quedo mirando y recordó rápidamente lo ocurrido en la cafetería, hace dos días.  
Ese chico, esos ojos verdes, y esa mirada tan fría...  
Había pasado todo el almuerzo de ese día observándolo. Como siempre, desde un par de semanas que lo había notado.

Hisoka , era lo único que sabia de el, su nombre... todo gracias a su amiga, que la había escuchado nombrarlo.

Y desde entonces había notado lo guapo que era. En todo sentido, en su físico, una personalidad misteriosa, unos ojos tan fríos....  
El sol comenzaba a pegar cada vez mas fuerte contra su cara, el frió sudor contrastaba contra su piel caliente y su respiración comenzó a dificultarse a cada paso que daba.  
No quedaban mas que 5 minutos del entrenamiento y para explotarlos al máximo los habían hecho correr a máxima velocidad alrededor de la cancha, el entrenador estaba cada día mas exigente, y sobretodo con Tsuzuki, quien en los entrenamientos podía ser a veces un vago, pero en los partidos era el que mas se hacia notar gracias a su talento natural.  
Comenzó a reducir la velocidad, las pantorrillas le dolían demasiado y además, el entrenamiento acabaría de un momento a otro.  
-¡Alto! Todos los que tiene tutorías se van a la ducha, mañana los quiero a todas a la hora ¿oíste Asato?

-Si, si... –contesto Tsuzuki arto, mientras arrastraba los pies hacia las duchas. Había apoyado su peso en la puerta para entrar, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Pego un pequeño salto de asombro, y se volteo, observando como su entrenador lo observaba con una mirada de enojo.  
-Asato...  
Tzusuki suspiro largamente. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora? Apoyo su peso sobre su hombro derecho, que estaba apoyado en la muralla. Preparado para un largo discurso.  
-Que ocurre? – pregunto un poco fastidiado, mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-Necesito que pongas todo de tu parte en las tutorías....- informo el entrenador frunciendo en ceño. Tsuzuki comprobó que le molestaba profundamente que el tomara las tutorías, la sola mención lo hacia arrugarse –aun mas- en su opinión.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con usted? – pregunto Tsuzuki con un tono un poco irrespetuoso.  
-Porque el director me h informado que su tus notas continúan así.... tendré que expulsarte del equipo.

Tsuzuki abrió sus ojos violetas totalmente sorprendido. ¿¡QUÉ!?  
-Pero!! ¿Por qué deben mezclar una cosa con la otra? – grito Tsuzuki, llamando la atención de alguno de los jugadores que se habían quedado afuera de las duchas ensayando algunos tiros.  
-Eso no me lo preguntes a mi... no puedo hacer nada mas que ... OBLIGARTE A ESTUDIAR PEDAZO DE MARMOTA!!  
Tsuzuki apretó los labios y entro a las duchas hecho una furia. Se quito la ropa rápidamente, casi a tirones, entrando desnudo a el frió contacto del agua helado contra su piel caliente. El contraste era tan agradable que comenzó a calmarlo, disfrutando su ducha fría. Ahora tendría que ir a encerrarse en un aula a estudiar con un maldito nerd que no hiciera otra cosa mas que pasarse el día pegado al libro. No quería terminar así... Mientras sus compañeros seguían entrenando para el próximo partido.  
-Mierda...

Se paso las manos por el pelo, mientras esparcía el shampoo que unos segundos antes se había echado sobre la mano.

* * *

El timbre para dar fin a aquél día de clases resonó por todo el instituto. Hisoka se estiro en su silla mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros en el bolso. Tenia unas enormes ganas de volver a su casa a dormir, para luego repasar la materia para la prueba del día siguiente., pero debía quedarse a hacer las odiosas tutorías.  
Lo único bueno es que ganaban puntos extras para algunas asignaturas.  
Lo peor, ni siquiera sabia su nombre ni quien era, simplemente le habían dicho que aquella persona lo estaría esperando al termino de las clases en el aula de Servicios del tercer piso.  
Lo único que sabia del el es que debía ser un gran estúpido. Tanto así como para ponerle de tutor a un chico de un nivel mas bajo que el.  
Aunque debía admitir que sus conocimientos abarcaban hasta el 3 año de secundaria, pero aun así.... 

Suspiro largamente mientras dejaba el salón de clase que había comenzado a oscurecerse.  
Se colgó bien su bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos ya desolados, todos los alumnos habían ido arrancando a sus casas luego de escuchar el timbre. Y el caminando tranquilamente hacia el tercer piso. Subió las escaleras con pesadez, deseando no llegar nunca arriba. Pero una vez que hubo llegado visualizo inmediato el salón. Se rasco la nuca y camino hasta la puerta. Giro el pomo y descubrió que la sala estaba desabitada.  
-Y para mas, llega tarde...

Decidió esperar un par de minutos. Si aquel idiota no llegaba se iría sin importarle las consecuencias. Entro al aula y se sentó enfrente de una silla que estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, enfrente, una amplia mesa de trabajo.

Cuando sintió el sonido de una rápida carrera por el pasillo.  
La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico agitado, con la ropa mal puesta y el pelo desordenado, dejando caer algunas gotas de los mechones de pelo.  
Hisoka alzo la ceja observando el desastroso estado del joven.  
Pelo castaño, párpados cerrados, cabeza agachada y manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-S-siento mucho el re-retraso....

Alzo la cabeza y separo sus párpados mostrando sus ojos violetas. Hisoka abrió los ojos, sorprendido.  
¿Asato? ¿Tsuzuki Asato?  
Al parecer el alto joven jugador parecía igual de sorprendido que el, ya que no se movió del marco de la puerta por un largo momento. Ambos simplemente, se observaban el uno al otro, sin querer creer que eran ellos.

Hisoka trago saliva y desvió la vista hacia su bolso. Comenzó a sacar los apuntes, hojeándolos rápidamente intentando salir de aquel incomodo silencio.  
-Que esperas? – pregunto Hisoka fríamente esperando a que el jugador se sentara a su lado – no tengo toda la tarde.

-Hehé, claro, es decir, por supuesto que no...  
-Kurosaki, Hisoka Kurosaki- informo Hisoka alzándole la mano a Tsuzuki con aquella mirada fría con la cual todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hisoka.  
Tsuzuki pestaño un par de veces y ladeo la cabeza, luego sonrió ampliamente y le tomo la mano, apretándola ligeramente.  
-Tsuzuki Asato – contesto Tsuzuki a modo de saludo, esperando alguna sonrisa por parte del muchacho de ojos verdes, pero este solo soltó la mano rápidamente y volvió a sus apuntes.

El chico castaño pasaba rápidamente las hojas de un gran folio de apuntes buscando algo que –al parecer- le estaba costando mucho trabajo encontrar. Se veía la prolija letra, que Tsuzuki supuso que era de el, totalmente ordenada sobre la hoja de papel. No apartaba la mirada por ningún segundo y parecía ni inmutarse de los ojos violetas que lo examinaban profundamente, y esta vez no a la hojas.

-Etto, yo...-comenzó Tsuzuki un poco nervioso, luego de unos segundos incómodos. Kurosaki había vuelto la mirada hacia el y se sentía un poco intimidado por sus ojos verde escarlata. - .. siento mucho lo del otro día.... tu sabes lo del balón y...

-De acuerdo...- lo corto Hisoka fríamente, volteando otra vez su mirada de Tsuzuki y fijándola en el extremo mas oscuro de la sala, notando como el sol bajaba a medida que pasaba casa minuto. – No tienes que pedir disculpas.- La cara de Tsuzuki se ilumino y sus facciones se relajaron totalmente, dibujó una delgada sonrisa en sus labios.

-De todo modos, no pensaba perdonarte- continuo Hisoka para disgusto del joven jugador . Tsuzuki frunció el ceño sin disimular su disgusto ante el castaño. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel chico?  
-Basta de estupideces, lo mejor será empezar de una vez para terminar lo mas rápido posible. – dijo Hisoka mientras –esta vez- pasaba mas lentamente las hojas de sus apuntes , Tsuzuki había notado que eran formular matemáticas.

Asato suspiro y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa de madera, fijándose en cada movimiento del joven y como sus grandes ojos verde-escarlata iban pasando de un lado a otro leyendo sus propios apuntes.  
-¿Piensas sacar tus apuntes? – le pregunto Kurosaki sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tsuzuki reacciono y tras dirigirle una sonrisa forzada, sin disimular –otra vez- su disgusto, bufo y comenzó a buscar sus cosas en su mochila.  
Entre sus cuadernos encontró uno que en la tapa, estaba totalmente lleno de mensajes tontos y palabras absurdas que pasaban por su cabeza en la clase de matemática, uno que otro dibujo y varios balones de basketball escondidos entre frases sin sentido escritas en varios tipos, grosores y colores de lápices. Dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa y miro a Kurosaki quien alzo una ceja y miro con desprecio el cuaderno, para volver a fijas sus ojos en los malditos apuntes.

Al parecer ya había encontrado las formulas que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo, pues dejo los apuntes sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en su mano esperando a Tsuzuki.  
El chico mas moreno volvió a hundir su cabeza en la mochila buscando su bolígrafo. Con la mano comenzó a revolver dentro de la mochila, sacando algunos otros cuadernos y dejándolos sobre la mesa, notando la impaciencia del rubio. Cogió algunas golosinas e intento que Kurosaki no las viera. Hundió su cabeza en la mochila y se las hecho a la boca, haciendo como si aun insistiera en buscar un bolígrafo que ya estaba dado por perdido. Dejo que el caramelo de frambuesa se consumiera solo en su boca y volvió a sacar la cabeza mirando al techo.

-Neh! Perdí mi bolígrafo otra vez – Se golpeo muy despacio en la cabeza como si se estuviera retando por su hazaña- Y eso que acaba a de comprarlo.  
Y era verdad, hace tan solo dos días había tenido que ir a comprar un nuevo bolígrafo y dos días después, ya estaba perdido.

Hisoka observaba al jugador de basketball con un codo apoyada sobre la mesa, y su cabeza encima de la mano, mientras que los dedos de su otra mano, tamborileaban impacientes sobre la mesa. Pestaño un par de veces y luego suspiro resignado.  
Tsuzuki cambio su mirada hacia el chico que había comenzado a hurgar entre sus cosas, en un estuche un poco anticuado y quizás demasiado sencillo y zurcido. De el saco un extravagante y contrastante bolígrafo de punta fina que le tendió a Tsuzuki.  
Ambos jóvenes sostuvieron sus miradas unos segundos. Tsuzuki, pestañando mas de lo normal y acabando con la poca paciencia de Hisoka, quien bufo exasperado y rodó los ojos.

-Piensas tomarlo?- le pregunto a Tsuzuki quien tuvo que tragarse su orgullo ante aquel chico tan poco carismático y cogió el bolígrafo sonrojándose muy levemente, pasando desapercibido por Hisoka y tras murmuro un débil "Gracias" bajo la cabeza y puso el bolígrafo sobre el papel, listo para que Hisoka comenzara con la tutoría.

El rubio sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a dictarle a Tsuzuki una serie de formulas y el jugador escribía lo mas rápido posible, para luego volver la cara a Hisoka esperando que este le explicara el desarrollo y terminando el mismo desarrollando un ejercicio que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer.  
Así siguieron pasando los minutos, hasta que una hora después, decidieron comprobar si Tsuzuki había realizado correctamente los ejercicio, siendo Hisoka, quien los revisaba, haciendo sus propios desarrollos al lado de los ejercicios de Tsuzuki.  
El jugador de Basketball lo observaba un poco ensimismado. Sus ojos yendo de un lugar a otros, sus manos escribiendo rápidamente, tachando resultados y cambiándolos por otros, tan rápido que apenas daba tiempo para darse cuenta y el ya los tenia resueltos. Unos minutos después y le devolvió el cuaderno a Tsuzuki, y guardo otro bolígrafo que había sacado para usar el mismo.  
Tsuzuki frunció el ceño extrañado y observo al rubio que lo observaba bastante molesto.

-Todos los resultados están malos, te equivocas en cosas tan estúpidas como sumar o restar, olvidas los signos y por eso todo el resultados están malo, debes concentrarte mas o de lo contrario solo estaré perdiendo mi tiempo....- hablo tan rápido y sin pausas que Tsuzuki apenas podía asimilar lo que le decía. Entrecerró sus ojos y observo como Kurosaki guardaba sus cosas y comenzaba a irse.

-Espera! – llamo Tsuzuki levantándose de su asiento y observando al joven en el marco de la puerta.- lo siento, prometo poner mas de mi parte...

Hisoka no cambio su expresión. Simplemente murmuro un débil "hasta pronto" y abandono el salón dejando a Tsuzuki no muy contento y con el bolígrafo de Kurosaki en su mano.

Definitivamente, era una persona difícil.

**N O X**

**- Continuara - **


	3. Inesperadas Acciones

_Tercer chap de mi fic ----- Que emoción ¡Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! ;O; Es lo único que me anima a seguir mas rápido xD.  
Perdón! ;O; esta súper corto, lo se, pero la señora inspiración me tiene totalmente abandonada TOT_  
_Pues este es un AU _**Universo alterno** _Es decir, he tomado los personajes de Yami y los he ambientado en un escenario totalmente distinto.  
intente que tuvieran sus mismas personalidades, pero les he cambiado las edades. Ahí ustedes se darán cuenta. _

**_Advertencia_**_: **S**honen ai – **Y**aoi_

A**_t _**_S**c**_**h**oo**_l_**_  
Chapter 3.- Inesperadas Acciones_

06...05

El balón voló en un ángulo casi recto, luego de abandonar las manos del jugador, todo el publico en silencio, expectante a el tiro que seria decisivo.  
04...03

Toco el borde del aro, y comenzó a rodar, inclinando de vez en cuando, ligeramente, desesperación, frustración y sobretodo expectación.

02....01

El Balón dio una ultima vuelta, antes de ladearse , detenerse un segundo imperceptible y luego caer majestuosamente sobre el aro, una encestada poco perfecta, pero totalmente grandiosa.

00

¡Tiempo!

El pito sonó retumbando en todos los oídos de los presentes, luego solo se sintieron los ruidosos aplausos, gritos y a los jugadores celebrando la partida ganada.

Otra vez, gracias a Tsuzuki Asato, quién en el ultimo minuto había conseguido encestar.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su joven rostro, sudado. Abrazazos, palmadas y palabras de felicitaciones, siguieron por los próximos 5 minutos, antes de retirarse e ir hacia las duchas.

* * *

El viento frió de aquella tarde se colaba libremente por la pequeña abertura de la ventana de vidrio.

Acostado boca abajo en su cama con los ojos cerrados y dejando que algunos mechones rubios volaran por el viento.

Respirando tranquilamente, y sencillamente con nada importante que hacer , se encontraba Hisoka. No deseaba salir de su apartamento, a pesar de que no tenia ningún lugar al que ir.  
Abrió sus ojos y busco con la mirada la cajetilla de cigarros comprados hace una semana que acostumbraba a consumir.

Cogió uno de la cajetilla que esta en la cómoda pegada a la cama, y luego estirando un poco mas el brazo, tomo el encendedor. Apoyo el delgado cigarrillo en sus labios, haciendo una pequeña presión. Con un simple movimiento sobre el encendedor,. Este dejo una pequeña llamita que puso sobre el cigarrillo.

Un ambiente tan pacifico....

¡RING RING!

... y el maldito teléfono lo interrumpe.

Bufo bastante molesto y frunció el ceño mas de lo normal, incluso para el, dándole otra calada al cigarro....

¡RING RING!  
... y luego separando los labios para dejar salir el humo.

¡RING RING!

Se volteo en la cama y alargo otra vez el brazo hasta la cómoda de al lado, alcanzando el auricular del teléfono.

¡RING R...

-Diga?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho el estridente sonido de un vidrio quebrase. Hisoka hizo un mohín con la nariz, pesando seriamente en colgar...

-DIGA? – repitió el rubio bastante arto.

-Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto la voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea.- Habla Yutaka Watari.

Hisoka le dio una calada al cigarro intentando recordar.

-Ah... Hola, Yutaka-kun...- dijo cuando por fin recordó quien era. Boto el humo que había contenido - Que ocurre?

-Pues, resulta que el director te ha recomendado, y me a pedido que te invite la Feria de Ciencia que comienza en un mes.

Hisoka dudo un momento.

-Es un trabajo en parejas, bueno, como todos los años, tu sabes... El mejor proyecto ganara un premio sorpresa y un cambio de nota baja por una máxima...- continúo Watari, describiendo lo menos importante para el rubio.

-De acuerdo...- contesto Hisoka. De todos modos no tenia nada mejor que hacer. – Bueno, muchas gracias, hasta pronto.

Colgó el auricular sintiendo débilmente la voz de Watari mencionar un "No hay de que " antes de que el cortara.

* * *

Martes.

Examen de Matemática.

Entro al salón donde todos los alumnos yacían sentados esperando la llegada del profesor. Con su mochila al hombro y el bolso al otro, esbozo una sonrisa cómplice agradecido de que el profesor no hubiera llegado aun.

Beso un par de mejillas de sus compañeras que lo saludaban, estrechó algunas manos y palmeo algunas espaldas, murmurando varios "Buenos días""

Tomo asiento en la mitad del salón mientras comenzaba a sacar los materiales. Saco su estuche y de ahí el bolígrafo que Kurosaki le había "prestado"

Sonrió vagamente ante el recuerdo. Y no dejo de observar el bolígrafo hasta que el profesor entro en el salón y comenzó a repartir los exámenes.

Tsuzuki rezo un par de veces a su ángel guardián antes de comenzar el examen.

Sonrió al observarlo.

Era la misma materia que había repasado el otro día con Kurosaki. Ahora solo tenia que concentrarse, y hacer los ejercicios tal y como el rubio le había explicado.

* * *

Martes.

Examen de Física Avanzada.

Se colgó bien la mochila del hombro antes de entrar al iluminado salón. La mayoría de los alumnos estaba sentado mientras afinaba los últimos detalles para el examen. Al entrar, no recibió saludos, ni tuvo que besar ninguna mejilla, menos palmear una espalda ni murmurar un "Buenos días". Solo agito levemente la mano a un par de chicas que al verlo se sonrojaba, o a un grupo de chicos que lo saludaba solo por cortesía.

Camino hasta el pupitre mas alejado de todos, y se sentó en la esquina del salón con la ventana a su izquierda, observando la desolada cancha de basketball a esas horas.

Suspiro antes de sacar el estuche de su bolso y buscar el bolígrafo apropiado.

Pero no estaba, solo estaban aquellos que usaba para hacer cálculos rápidos, pero su bolígrafo favorito no estaba por ninguna parte.

¿Dónde...?

Asato. Ahora lo recordaba, se lo había prestado el viernes, en la primera y única tutoría hasta ahora, y se había olvidado de pedírselo.

Bufo antes de coger cualquier lápiz y comenzar el examen que segundos antes había dejado la profesora sobre su pupitre.

-Cinco, Seis, Siete, Asato si se puede! Ocho, Nueve, Diez, Encesta como siempre!

El estúpido canto de las animadoras llegaba hasta sus finos oídos. Estaba frente a la cancha de Fútbol y Basketball en un lugar donde la sobra de los árboles era bastante cálida. Mientras terminaba su almuerzo y observaba al grupo de chicas hacer saltos espectaculares, bailes sensuales y movimientos de esas cortas faldas que solo usaban para atraer mas de una mirada masculina.

Cosa que el encontraba totalmente ridícula.

* * *

El día viernes le entregaron su nota de Matemática.

-Ay no! Otra vez has reprobado, Tsuzuki-Chan?- pregunto una chica alta y morena, bastante atractiva, de su clase. Tsuzuki rió y guardo el examen todo arrugado en su bolso.

-Si, pero esta bien, con las tutorías me irá mejor...- dijo intentando consolarse, de alguna forma, a si mismo. – No puedo dejar el Basketball por culpa de las notas.

La joven apoyo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes! Si quieres, puedes venir a estudiar a mi casa.- ofreció la chica con una voz que a Tsuzuki le hizo sentirse muy incomodo.

-Eh? Hehehe, no gracias, no te preocupes...- dijo antes de inventar una excusa estúpida y abandonar rápidamente el salón hacia su entrenamiento de Basketball.

Comenzó a correr bastante rápido. Si llegaba tarde, lo matarían. El miércoles se había llevado una buena reprimida por llegar dos minutos tarde, y esta vez iba cinco minutos atrasado.

-Mierda, Mierda! .- decía Tsuzuki mientras corría lo mas rápido posible que podía, con el bolso en el hombro y la mochila en una mano. Doblo rápidamente en una esquina, apoyando su mano sobre la muralla para mantener el equilibrio. Su respiración cada vez mas rápida, y de seguro su entrenador cada vez mas impaciente.

Aminoro la marcha a medida que se acercaba a la cancha de Basketball al aire libre.

-Asato.... – una voz fría y casi indiferente le hizo voltear la mirada hacia su derecha.

Kurosaki estaba apoyado en la pared con ambos brazos cerrados sobre su pecho, con una expresión totalmente aburrida y cansada. Al parecer llevaba rato esperándolo.

Tsuzuki olvido totalmente el entrenamiento y se acerco hasta Hisoka.

-Kurosaki...- murmuro Tsuzuki esbozando una sonrisa -¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el joven jugador frunciendo levemente en ceño y observando a Kurosaki suspirar.

-Si... venia a avisarte que no podré quedar hoy contigo para estudiar – murmuro Hisoka mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un basurero que estaba en una esquina.

-Ah.... De acuerdo – susurro Tsuzuki intentando ocultar su tono decepcionado. Realmente había esperado ese día durante toda la semana.- No te preocupes – Afirmo con una sonrisa, arrancando un leve sonrojo en el rubio.

-Quizás el lunes pueda, para recuperar esta clase .- continuo Hisoka comenzando a levantar su mirada. Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillo, y saco un papel bastante arrugado, totalmente en blanco. -¿Me das tu teléfono?

EL corazón de Asato dio un pequeño brinco y sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió Tsuzuki animadamente mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Hisoka. – Bien.-...

-Espera.... ¿Por donde anda el lápiz? – interrumpió Hisoka mientras seguía hurgando en sus bolsillos y al interior de su chaqueta negra de colegio.

Tsuzuki ladeo la cabeza y le tendió un bolígrafo, obviamente familiar para el rubio..

Era el suyo, el que le había prestado la semana pasada. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos del jugador.

-Toma...- dijo Tsuzuki tendiéndole el lápiz.

-Gracias – murmuro Hisoka mientras lo destapaba y luego comenzaba a escribir el numero que Asato le dictaba. Cerro el bolígrafo y tras guardarse el papel en el bolsillo trasero le tendió el lápiz a Tsuzuki quien lo miro confundido.

-Pero si es....- comenzó a protestar Asato, pero se detuvo al observar la sarcástica sonrisa en el fino rostro del rubio.

-Quédatelo, de todas maneras ya te lo has adueñado...- dijo Hisoka tendiéndole el lápiz que Asato acepto sin rechistar. – Bien, te llamo el fin de semana para informarte si me quedo el Lunes.

Tsuzuki cerro los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente. Hisoka frunció el ceño y alzo una ceja.

-¿No tenias entrenamiento?

-Ah!!!!

**N O X**

**- Continuara -**


End file.
